


Kiss Me Quiet

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, can be either usuk or ukus tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: What were they fighting about again?Who cares.





	Kiss Me Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Diu and Narco, love ya guys <3

"Arthur, you're so-"

A kiss.

"-fucking-"

Another, this one longer, lips tingling as they come apart.

"-stubborn!"

Arthur sneered and clutched the back of Alfred's head, fingers digging into his hair.

"And you-"

He slid his tongue over Alfred's lips, the cold of his tongue ring an unexpected pleasure.

"-are a fucking-"

He never got to finish that sentence, their kisses proving far too distracting.

How did it end up this way? No one in their entire school would have guessed that these two complete opposites would ever end up making out in the parking lot after detention. Good thing no one but the janitor was around to see it, the old man just going about his day as if this were nothing new to him. 

Arthur eventually shoved Alfred away, taking a few steps back to put his motorcycle between them.

“What the fuck was that?” He shouted, mind leaving it’s lustful haze for a brief moment. 

The feeling of those kisses lingered, and he wanted more. It was evident on Alfred’s face that he was still in the middle of processing what had happened. Arthur himself wasn’t all that sure. Something within them both must have just snapped, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it yet.

After a few moments of silence, Alfred let his blue eyes meet Arthur’s green ones. There was some sort of unspoken question in the air. Neither of them much felt like talking, though, and soon enough, the two were at it again. Talking could come later, at least that was what Arthur had reasoned in his own mind. It seemed as though Alfred thought the same.

For now, he just wanted to be kissed quiet.


End file.
